La isla de los sentimientos muérdago, muérdago
by La piketua
Summary: Hola…Qué bonita es la nieve ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué te caigo tan mal? ¿Me besaste? ¿Por qué? ¿Has escuchado la historia de la isla de los sentimientos? -¡Feliz año nuevo!- Rompamos un poco la tradición. Definitivamente ese sería un año de provecho... Flermione one-shot


Bueno a algunos lectores les había dicho que haría un one-shot navideño y aquí esta. Espero que os guste y que comenten.

¡BESASOS!

**La isla de los sentimientos; muérdago, muérdago**

Las vísperas navideñas estaban llegando a su fin en Londres, los Weasley…como cada año celebraban la despedida de año en familia…y allí estaban todos sentados…en familia…del más grande al más chico…los acompañaban algunos amigos de la familia, como eran Hermione, Harry, Tonks, Remus…pero había una invitada especial esa navidad…era una amiga de Bill Weasley y había viajado desde Francia.

Algunos ya sabían de quien se trataba antes de que hubiese llegado, Ronald esperaba ilusionado volver a ver a la rubia Veela…sabía que no tendría oportunidad pero nada perdía; a Harry no le importaba mucho la llegada de la Veela, a él solo le interesaba su pelirroja. Pero…alguien se sentía no muy feliz con la llegada de la francesa…Y ver a la rubia reír y bailar y de alguna manera le irritaba.

Hermione…ella estaba sentada en uno de los sofás mirando a los demás que bailaban y platicaban…la castaña había estado hablando con Ginny, pero esta se había perdido para saber Dios donde con Harry…y allí estaba Hermione…el 31 de diciembre…sentada en el sofá con una copa de ponche entre sus manos…completamente aburrida y en espera del año nuevo; cualquiera que la viera no podría decir que era una chica hermosa de 23 años con mucha autoestima.

En su aburrimiento Hermione vio una cabellera rubia perderse por las escaleras que llevaban a la terraza de los Weasley…y curiosa como ella sola la castaña se levantó del sofá…miro a todos los que bailaban y reían celebrando el día y camino lentamente siguiendo a la persona que había subido aquellas escaleras.

La castaña se detuvo y observo a la pelirrubia que se había inclinado en la baranda y miraba hacia el patio repleto de nieve…la noche era fría…no era de sorprender…faltaba una hora para la despedida del año…Hermione se y se inclinó en la baranda junto a la rubia. Fleur Delacour al sentir el movimiento se giró y al ver a la castaña una sonrisa entre misteriosa y emocionada se le escapo.

-Hola…Qué bonita es la nieve ¿Verdad?- Hablo la rubia mirando a Hermione con una sonrisa en su delicado rostro. Hermione se giró a verla, y por alguna extraña razón todos esos sentimientos que la irritaban al verla bailar con Bill desaparecieron…ya no le molestaba ver a Fleur.

-Si…es…una época muy bonita.- comento la castaña y luego se giró a mirar hacia el patio nuevamente.

-¿Por qué te caigo tan mal?- le pregunto Fleur de repente, Hermione se giró rápidamente a mirarla; medio sorprendida por la reciente pregunta de la rubia que siempre había considerado demasiado ególatra.

-No me caes mal.- comenzó a decir Hermione, Fleur rodo los ojos y suspiro resignada al tiempo que se giraba para no mirar a la castaña.

-¿Por qué crees que me caes mal?- se atrevió a preguntar Hermione sin dejar de mirar a la rubia.

-Porque siempre que me miras lo haces con odio, cada vez que estamos con los chicos buscas la manera de hacerme quedar en ridículo…- susurro Fleur, Hermione se sorprendió al no captar un tono de resentimiento en la voz de la rubia.

-Yo…lo siento…no sé porque lo hago, ni siquiera intento hacerte quedar en ridículo…lo siento si lo hago.- hablo Hermione y dejo de mirar a la rubia, Fleur giro el rostro para mirar a Hermione y sonrió.

-¿Sabes? Siempre he sentido curiosidad por ti…desde que te conocí hace años…quería acercarme, pero tú no me lo permitiste.- hablo la rubia y volteo el rostro para no ver la mirada que Hermione le dedicaba…Hermione la miraba sorprendida… ¿Qué había querido decir Fleur con lo que acababa de decir?

-¿Desde hace años?- pregunto la castaña arrugando el entrecejo en señal de completa confusión; realmente que esa castaña tan inteligente podía llegar a ser muy ingenua si se lo proponía…y eso llamaba la atención de Fleur.

-Desde que te conocí, cuando cursabas tu cuarto año…siempre te caí en la medula y nunca entendí él porque; vale que yo era una persona un tanto ¿Orgullosa? Y creo que precisamente por eso jamás me anime a mostrarme como realmente soy ante todos.- hablo la rubia sin quitar sus ojos de la castaña, Hermione la miraba más confundida que antes; comenzaba a mosquearse por no entender.

-¿Mostrarte como realmente eres? ¿Cómo eres?- pregunto la castaña sin quitar su vista de la rubia; esta solo sonrió y suspiro.

-¿Sabes lo que es una lesbiana Hermione?- pregunto Fleur, inmediatamente las mejillas de Hermione se volvieron color carmín y ella giro el rostro hacia el lado contrario de Fleur…buscando una forma de escapar de aquella azul mirada.

-¿Una lesbiana? Si…por supuesto…una chica, otra chica, juntas…así como paraje, ¿Tu entiendes?- completo la castaña totalmente roja; la francesa dejo salir una mueca divertida y su rostro se curvo hacia arriba con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Te haces una idea…pues precisamente por eso no podía ser como realmente soy ante todos.- comento la rubia ganándose la confusión de Hermione, la castaña, más que mosqueada, dio un paso lejos: A la mierda Fleur…la rubia estaba hablando de algo y ella de otra cosa…estaban en dos puntos diferentes y no podían entenderse.

Pero una mano sujetando la suya hizo que se girase hacia la rubia, no se podía decir que Fleur tenía una sonrisa…porque eso era más que una simple sonrisa…su rostro por completo brillaba con una mezcla de alegría, astucia y…algo más que escondido en el fondo de sus ojos.

Y sin detenerse por un instante Fleur se lanzó hacia los labios de aquella castaña…los ojos de Hermione se abrieron y se cerraron, tal como si fueran las alas de una mariposa intentando volar…sus manos sujetaban la camisa de la rubia, envolviendo sus puños para sujetarla con fuerza…y en ese momento el único pensamiento de la castaña fue: ¿What the fuck? ¿Me ha besado una chica?

Cuando Hermione tomo una respiración la rubia adentro su lengua en la boca de la castaña; Fleur mantenía sus azules ojos cerrados, en parte por miedo, en parte porque los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su cuerpo no le permitían abrir los ojos.

Cuando la lengua de Fleur entro a la boca de la castaña, un jadeo involuntario salió de los labios de Hermione…su mente gritaba miles de cosas, pero su cuerpo gritaba y pedía miles más… ¿Qué eran esos sentimientos tan contradictorios?

Hermione alejo a Fleur y la miro muy impresionada…la rubia se lamio los labios rosas con una sonrisa, Hermione seguía allí de pie; mirándola como si sus ojos se le fuesen a salir.

-¿Me besaste? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Hermione, Fleur camino hacia la puerta que conducía nuevamente a donde todos celebraban… Hermione miro al suelo creyendo que la rubia no le daría ni una sola explicación. Pero no fue así, Fleur solamente trabo la puerta y se giró a mirar a Hermione con una sonrisa.

-¿Has escuchado la historia de la isla de los sentimientos?- pregunto de la nada la rubia de azules ojos.

-No…no sé a qué te refieres.- contesto la castaña notablemente perdida.

-Erase una vez una isla donde habitaban todos los sentimientos: La alegría, la tristeza y muchos más, incluyendo el amor. Un día, se les fue avisando a los moradores, que la isla se iba a hundir. Todos los sentimientos se apresuraron a salir de la isla, se metieron en sus barcos y se preparaban a partir, pero el amor se quedó, porque se quería quedar un rato más con la isla que tanto amaba, antes de que se hundiese.- comenzó a relatar la rubia mirando fijamente a Hermione…

- Cuando por fin, estaba ya casi ahogado, el amor comenzó a pedir ayuda. En eso venía la riqueza y el amor dijo: Riqueza, llévame contigo!- un gesto triste se le escapó a la rubia mientras hablaba, Hermione la miraba muy pendiente de lo que decía.

-No puedo, hay mucho oro y plata en mi barco, no tengo espacio para ti dijo la riqueza. Él le pidió ayuda a la vanidad, que también venía pasando… ¡Vanidad, por favor ayúdame!, -No te puedo ayudar, amor, tú estás todo mojado y vas a arruinar mi barco nuevo! – una sonrisa algo socarrona se deslizo de los labios de Fleur al contar esa parte y dejo de mirar a Hermione para centrarse en la nieve blanca.

- Entonces, el amor le pidió ayuda a la tristeza: ¿Tristeza, me dejas ir contigo? Ay amor! ¡Estoy tan triste que prefiero ir sola… También pasó la alegría, pero ella estaba tan alegre que ni oyó al amor llamar.- Fleur volvió a mirar a Hermione…sus ojos clavados en los de la castaña.

-Desesperado, el amor comenzó a llorar, ahí fue cuando una voz le llamó: Ven, amor, yo te llevo. Era un viejito, y el amor estaba tan feliz que se le olvidó preguntarle su nombre. Al llegar a tierra firme, le preguntó a la sabiduría: Sabiduría, ¿Quién era el viejito que me trajo aquí?- Contaba la rubia sin dejar de mirar a Hermione, se había acercado y ahora hablaba sujetándole las manos a la castaña.

- La sabiduría respondió: Era el tiempo.- susurro Fleur acercándose poco a poco a Hermione

- ¿El tiempo? ¿Pero por qué sólo el tiempo me quiso traer?- susurro Fleur con una pequeña sonrisa, Hermione ahora la miraba con los ojos brillosos.

-La sabiduría respondió: Porque sólo el tiempo es capaz de ayudar y entender al amor… Y…eso mismo me paso a mi…solo el tiempo me ha entendido y ayudado Hermione; por eso luego de tanto tiempo esperando la oportunidad de poder acercarme a ti…ese viejito te ha traído hacia mi.- termino de relatar Fleur; los ojos azules en los chocolate y los chocolate en los azules.

Y al mismo tiempo ambas subieron la vista y vieron que sobre ella había un ramo de flores…mejor conocido como un muérdago…Fleur sonrió mientras sentía que los Weasley comenzaban el conteo regresivo.

-8…7…6…5…- comenzaron a decir Hermione y Fleur agarradas de las manos.

-4…- y antes de que hubiesen terminado de contar Fleur se lanzó hacia los labios de Hermione con una enorme sonrisa, un poco perdida la castaña respondió el beso…envolviendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la francesa y sonriendo.

-Feliz año nuevo…- susurro Fleur entre besos y ambas se dejaron caer sobre un sillón…Fleur arriba y Hermione abajo…la rubia comenzó a repartir apasionados besos por el cuello de la castaña que había dejado su cabeza caer hacia atrás en señal de placer.

-¡Feliz año nuevo!- gritaron todos dentro de la casa….Fleur y Hermione sonrieron mientras la castaña comenzaba a tirar de la camisa de la rubia hacia arriba…Fleur bajo sus besos por el hombro de Hermione y luego se alejó para quitarle la camisa a Hermione y quitarse la suya de paso.

-¿Segura?- pregunto Fleur.

-¿Acaso no quieres?- pregunto con una sonrisa la castaña.

-Yo si…pero tu…- comenzó a decir Fleur, Hermione coloco su mano en el cuello de la rubia y tiro de ella hasta besar sus labios, Fleur bajo sus manos y comenzó a acariciar los pechos de la castaña por encima del sostén.

-Creo que tendremos que darnos prisa…tal vez notan nuestra ausencia.- susurro Hermione aferrándose a los cabellos de la rubia mientras esta le sacaba el sujetador….Fleur subió la mirada hacia Hermione con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Eso…está arreglado.- susurro Fleur, mas para ella que para Hermione, justo antes de envolver su boca en el pezón de la castaña y comenzar a chupar.

-Ahhh…oh Fleur…Mierda…si…ummm.- gemía la castaña a la vez que subía sus piernas y rodeaba las caderas de Fleur…la rubia siguió lamiendo los pezones, alternando entre uno y el otro…chupando primero uno y luego chupando el hermano gemelo para que no se sintiese abandonado.

-¿Quieres que siga?- pregunto la rubia mientras comenzaba a bajar la cremallera del pantalón de la castaña. Hermione asintió rápidamente mientras veía a Fleur sacarle el pantalón y mirar con una sonrisa sus pantis con florecitas.

-Creo que…me ponía eso hace unos cinco años.- se burló la rubia con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de sobre Hermione y se sacaba el sujetador y el pantalón quedando con unas bragas azules.

-Si no te gustan mis pantis…bien puedes quitármelas.- susurro Hermione al oído de Fleur, la rubia se sorprendió ante el comentario…pero sonrió al tiempo que besaba apasionadamente a Hermione y se posicionada sobre ella en el sofá, no muy grande pero lo suficiente para ellas.

-Si me gustan…me gusta todo lo que tú tienes.- susurro Fleur mientras sentía los besos de Hermione bajar por su cuello a una meta muy obvia…Fleur jadeo cuando las manos de Hermione comenzaron a amasar sus pechos, apretándolos ligeramente…Hermione miraba el rostro inclinado hacia atrás de Fleur extasiada…y bajo su boca para atrapar el pezón endurecido de la que sería su chica desde ese día.

-Sii, ummm...Her…mione…sigue…duro…- gimió Fleur sus manos apretando el cabello de la castaña. Hermione sonrió y bajo sus labios por el abdomen de Fleur…besando el torso plano, Fleur se inclinó hacia atrás para darle mejor acceso a Hermione; la castaña rodeo el ombligo de Fleur con su lengua y llego a su destino.

-Mmm…Joder…Mierda…más Hermione.- gimió Fleur cuando Hermione comenzó a adentrar su lengua en su intimidad sin sacar aun las bragas. La castaña siguió lamiendo sobre la braga por algunos segundos antes de tirar de estas y sacarlas.

Fleur miro a Hermione profundamente y la castaña le devolvió la mirada…lentamente la francesa tiro de los pantis de Hermione hasta sacarlos, Hermione sonrió y contuvo la respiración cuando sintió un cosquilleo nervioso por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Segura?- volvió a preguntar Fleur temerosa, Hermione sonrió y asintió…lentamente Fleur bajo su mano por el abdomen de la castaña hasta llegar a la intimidad de esta y comenzó a tocar…superficialmente en un principio…con más fuerza a medida que Hermione le pedía.

-Mmm…Fleur…mas…más fuerte…yódeme Fleur…Siii…Dios.- gemía la castaña mientras apretaba el culo de la rubia con sus manos; pero luego de algunos minutos llevo su mano entre las piernas de Fleur con la intención de darle placer, de escucharla gemir.

-Hermione….oh…Fuck (Joder) ... ouiii (Si)... Baise-moi fort (fóllame con fuerza).- gemía en francés Fleur mientras Hermione comenzaba a meter dos dedos con fuerza en ella…Hermione jadeo mientras sentía a Fleur coger fuerza en sus envestidas.

-Dios…Mierda…duro…maa…maass…oh sii…asi Fleur.- gimió Hermione y tomo uno de los pezones de Fleur en su boca, chupándolo y soltándolo…volviéndolo a chupar y a tirar del con desesperación.

-Me corro…ahh…Fleur…no aguanto.- gimió Hermione y se corrió en los dedos de Fleur….la francesa se llevó los dedos a la boca y movió sus caderas con desesperación contra los dedos de Hermione buscando su liberación.

-¿Dónde está Hermione?- escucharon ambas chicas la voz de Ron por sobre el nivel de la musica, Fleur miro a Hermione con ojos suplicantes y la castaña se levantó, levantando a Fleur y dejándola en el sillón…Hermione se arrodillo en el suelo, extendió las piernas de la francesa y mientras la penetraba tomo su clítoris en su boca.

-Hermione…Dios...siii…mass…maaa….oh…mierda…fuerte…mass…Hermione.- gemía extasiada Fleur moviendo sus caderas contra Hermione y seguido se corrió, lanzando un gemido ahogado y sujetándose de los cabellos de la castaña.

-Hay que bajar.- susurro Fleur cansada, Hermione se lamio los labios y fue a por un beso de la francesa…una sonrisa se deslizo por los labios de Fleur mientras besaba a Hermione, la francesa sujeto el culo de la castaña y la beso con más pasión.

-Tengo un departamento aquí en Londres…vivo sola…creo que estaré allí esperando a que venga mi alma gemela.- susurro con una sonrisa Fleur.

-Tu alma gemela ya llego, estaba un tanto perdida pero…ya te encontró.- susurro la castaña, le dio un último beso en los labios y ambas comenzaron a vestirse deprisa.

-Yo voy primero…- susurro Hermione, Fleur la sujeto del brazo para detenerla.

-¿Esto significo algo para ti?- pregunto esperanzada la rubia.

-Yo…pensaba que éramos algo… ¿Lo somos?- pregunto la castaña

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto la rubia.

-Siii…pero…tengo que hablar primero con los demás…ya sabes…Ron está interesado en mi.- susurro Hermione.

-Si…ummm…estaré en mi departamento esperando por ti.- dijo con una sonrisa la rubia.

Hermione sonrió y cuando se iba a ir la rubia volvió a sujetarla; Hermione miro intrigada a Fleur, pero la rubia solo miraba hacia el techo con una hermosa sonrisa…Hermione miro hacia arriba y sonrió al ver el muérdago.

-Creo que es una tradición besarse en año nuevo debajo de un muérdago.- hablo la francesa con una sonrisa.

-Es tradición besarse exactamente a las doce debajo del muérdago…y ya son las doce y pico.- susurro Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Rompamos un poco la tradición.- susurro Fleur y se acercó a Hermione para besarla suavemente.

-Oye…esta noche… ¿Estarás en tu departamento?- pregunto la castaña.

-SI…solita…ten, esta es la dirección…por si quieres pasar a darme una visita.-dijo Fleur teniéndole una tarjeta con un tono sugerente.

-Vale.- comento Hermione tomando la tarjeta y luego salió de allí y bajo las escaleras rápidamente uniéndose al grupo.

Fleur sonrió y se quedó recostada en la baranda por unos minutos.

-Fleur… ¿Cómo ha salido?- le pregunto Billa apareciendo por detrás de la rubia, que al escuchar la voz se giró a ver al pelirrojo.

-A salido perfecto…somos novias.- le dijo Fleur al pelirrojo emocionada y luego lo abrazo.

-Qué bueno por ti Fleur, te dije que no te era indiferente…solo que ella misma no se había percatado de que le gustas…aunque, lo siento por Ron, ya lo aceptara.- le dijo Bill a la francesa, Fleur sonrió y le dio un beso tronado en la mejilla.

-Me tengo que ir, me despides con los demás…- le pidió Fleur a Bill, el pelirrojo asintió.

-Ummm…dale esto a Hermione.- dijo la rubia sacando una pluma de su bolso y comenzando a escribir algo en un papel. Bill tomo el papel que Fleur le extendía y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su rubia amiga antes de que esta desapareciera.

Bill bajo las escaleras y busco a la castaña con la mirada; la encontró con Molly, Tonks y Ginny…lentamente el pelirrojo camino hacia la castaña y con una sonrisa le extendió el papel.

-Fleur se ha ido, le molestaba el abdomen…les envía un beso a todos y un feliz año nuevo.- grito Bill y seguido le giño el ojo a Hermione sacándole un sonrojo a la castaña.

Hermione se apartó un poco de todos y abrió la nota.

**Estaré esperándote en mi dopa…no faltes…te tengo una sorpresa.**

**Besos franceses para ti hermosa**

**Fleur Delacour**

Una sonrisa se le escapó a Hermione al leer la carta y luego se mordió el labio nervioso.

-Molly tengo que irme, es que tengo un dolor de cabeza desde horita y no me siento muy bien.- hablo la castaña tocándose la cabeza ligeramente; en una mueca de dolor fingida.

-¿Estas bien? ¿No quieres recostarte en el cuarto de Ginny?- interrogo la mujer pelirroja algo preocupada.

-No…yo…me acuesto en mi departamento y se me pasa. Disfruten, hablamos mañana.- Hermione le dio beso a Molly, la mujer la abrazo y casi le saco el aire. Al separarse de la rechoncha mujer Hermione se despidió de los demás con un movimiento de mano y con una sonrisa se desapareció.

Y apareció en un salón a oscuras…una sonrisa en sus labios al ver una silueta entre la oscuridad…esa sería la mejor manera de comenzar el año...

Una nueva relación…con una mujer encantadora…que le quería y que le había esperado por tanto tiempo…definitivamente ese sería un año de provecho.

FIN

Espero que os haya gustado y no dudéis en dejarme un Review si es así: **LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS.**


End file.
